Au Septième Ciel
by HarryPattenrond
Summary: Harry le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû dire oui à son frère James. Mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Et maintenant qu'il était en plein milieu d'un sex-shop, son instinct lui hurlait de fuir avant que ça ne tourne mal! Univers sans magie: UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre Un**_

\- Allez Harry!

\- Non.

\- Ça va être amusant, tu verras!

Le dénommé Harry haussa les sourcils à cette phrase. S'il acceptait, ce serait beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas amusant, non.

\- James, soupira-t-il, ça fait la centième fois au moins que tu me le demandes et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

L'homme en question ricana.

\- Tu exagères Harry. Ce n'est que la quarante septième fois.

Harry lui lança un regard peu amère en retour.

\- J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes pour me donner ton avis.

\- Mon avis! S'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Parce que tu penses que je suis un spécialiste en la matière!

\- Non, rigola James avec un sourire moqueur, ça aucun risque.

Le nouveau coup d'œil meurtrier d'Harry le fit reprendre:

\- Ecoute petit frère, je souhaite avoir un autre point de vue masculin sur les objets qui m'intéresseront et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre. Fais moi plaisir s'il te plait! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus et ça ne te prendra qu'une heure de ton temps!

Harry poussa un soupir résigné.

James n'avait pas tord. Il ne demandait pas grand chose.

Mais tout de même. L'accompagner dans ce magasin le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Harry fixa son frère pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il finit par capituler.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

James lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en retour.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il allait le regretter.

...

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce magasin avant que son frère ne l'évoque.

Il faut dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses.

Lorsque James avait commencé à sous entendre qu'il aimerait bien y faire un tour pour jeter un coup d'œil, cela avait piqué la curiosité de son petit frère.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour dénicher des informations sur le lieu en question et depuis, c'était le déluge d'émotions dans son esprit.

Sa première réaction avait été d'être outré.

Pourquoi diable son frère voulait-il mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil?!

Puis, une curiosité malsaine avait commencé à le titiller peu à peu.

Dés que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, le cerveau d'Harry semblait prit entre deux camps: la partie pudique et bien sous tout rapport qui hurlait de dégoût devant cette perversité et la partie libertine et curieuse qui voyait là un nouvel horizon de plaisir inexploré.

Devant son frère, Harry montrait son visage angélique mais l'autre partie n'était jamais bien loin.

Et c'était bien elle qui lui avait soufflé d'accepter la demande insistante de James.

La voiture roulait à une allure modérée mais Harry devait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler à son frère de ralentir.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il n'arrêtait pas de changer de position sur son siège.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

Son embarras était visible, c'était évident.

Pourquoi avait-il accepter de venir!?

Trop vite au goût d'Harry, la voiture s'engagea sur le parking, se gara et James coupa le moteur.

\- Let's go? Demanda-t-il.

Son petit frère lui lança un regard suppliant.

\- Allez! Se moqua gentiment James. Tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'un magasin quand même?

Puis il s'élança hors de la voiture. Harry n'eut plus qu'à l'imiter.

Avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort, Harry leva les yeux vers le bâtiment devant lui.

Le magasin semblait immense et sa devanture était peinte en rose pâle, faisant légèrement grimacer le jeune homme. Quelle faute de goût!

Alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à son frère qui se dirigeait joyeusement vers l'entrée, le regard d'Harry se posa sur le nom de l'endroit, écrit en belles lettres blanches: Au septième ciel.

Il passa la porte tandis que son frère la lui tenait galamment ouverte.

Ou peut-être s'assurait-il simplement que Harry n'allait pas brusquement tourner les talons et s'enfuir.

Comme il l'avait supposé, le magasin était gigantesque. Des dizaines et des dizaines de rayonnages croulaient sous les produits et le lieu, s'en être bondé, accueillait un grand nombre de clients.

\- Bienvenue! Les salua avec un grand sourire un jeune homme.

Ce dernier portait un t-shirt noir avec le nom du magasin écrit en petites lettres blanches au niveau du cœur. Assis derrière la caisse, il attendait qu'un client finisse de vider son panier pour pouvoir scanner ses articles et l'encaisser.

James lui rendit son joyeux bonjour alors qu'Harry tenta de sourire mais cela dû certainement plus ressembler à une grimace.

Le vendeur sourit avec indulgence.

James semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Il parcourait les rayons en sautillant et s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder un article de plus prêt en poussant des exclamations amusées, comme un enfant devant un jouet dont il aurait brusquement envie.

Et, comble de la honte pour Harry, lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant (pour lui en tout cas), il se mettait à brailler bien haut et fort:

\- Oh Harry! Viens voir ça! Ça à l'air super!

Le Harry en question était mortifié. Son frère n'était absolument pas discret et des clients les regardaient en souriant à chaque fois que James s'exclamait pour avoir son avis.

Le jeune homme aurait déjà prit ses jambes à son cou si il n'était pas persuadé que cela attirerait à nouveau tous les regards sur lui.

En désespoir de cause, il faussa compagnie à son cher frère et se rendit dans les rayons les plus éloignés de lui, histoire d'avoir la paix pendant au moins quelques minutes.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que James n'avait rien vu, trop pris dans ses découvertes.

Alors que son esprit retrouvait peu à peu son calme, son regard se mit, presque malgré lui, à parcourir les rayons.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des trois quart des choses présentes sous ses yeux.

Il ne savait même pas comment elles pouvaient servir et, en toute franchise, il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

Il s'arrêta bientôt devant une fine boite à moitié transparente dans laquelle était présentée une paire de menotte.

S'en trop y réfléchir, il l'attrapa pour regarder de plus près.

Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient l'objet en métal, une idée s'insinua dans son esprit.

Et s'il les achetait? Il pourrait se rendre avec chez Elisabeth, sa petite amie, et lui proposer un nouveau jeu?

Un agréable frisson le parcourut alors qu'il s'imaginait attacher les délicats poignets de la jeune femme à la tête de lit. Il pourrait ensuite parcourir son corps offert avec sa langue et elle gémirait de plaisir en le suppliant de la détacher. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas bien sûr. Pas tout de suite. Il l'imaginait déjà tirant sur ses menottes pour pouvoir le toucher elle aussi et le bruit du métal frottant contre le bois ne ferait que l'exciter davantage...

\- Je peux vous aider?

Harry sursauta violemment.

Un jeune homme blond se tenait à quelques pas et le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Appuyé nonchalamment sur le rayon, il portait le même t-shirt noir que le caissier de l'entrée.

Alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il venait d'avoir des pensées peu catholique en plein milieu d'un magasin, Harry rougit.

Et cela s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'il réalisa que son pantalon semblait beaucoup plus serré que tout à l'heure.

D'un geste qu'il espéra naturel, il reposa les menottes et ferma son manteau long.

\- Hum.. s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée à l'intention du vendeur. Non, merci. Je...je ne fais qu'accompagner mon frère.

Toujours souriant, l'employé s'avança vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil aux menottes.

\- Vous sembliez très intéressé pourtant.

Harry lança un regard apeuré vers l'objet en question, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'accuser.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, gêné:

\- Hum...non, je... je doute que ma petite amie apprécie cela.

C'était une excuse fraîchement trouvée bien sûr. Pourtant, dès qu'elle eut franchi ses lèvres, Harry se rendit compte qu'en effet, cela ne plairait certainement pas à Elisabeth.

Mais le jeune vendeur ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Je suis sur que vous saurez la convaincre, dit celui-ci.

Il prit la boite et la tendit à Harry.

\- Ça ne coûte pas grand chose d'essayer. Et vous pourriez être surpris. Agréablement.

Le ton de voix, bas et sensuel, du jeune homme blond provoqua un frisson qui parcourut tout le dos d'Harry.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers les menottes.

Son corps était encore tendu à cause des images qui avaient traversé son esprit tout à l'heure et le timbre de voix du vendeur, qui semblait lui promettre monts et merveilles, finirent d'abattre ses dernières résistances.

D'un geste un peu tremblant, il se saisit de la fine boite et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond, celui-ci lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre Deux**_

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Peut-être serait-ce plus simple de tout simplement tuer James?

Ou au moins de l'assommer?

Harry avait rejoint son frère après que le jeune vendeur blond l'ai laissé en compagnie de ses menottes.

Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, James avait un panier à la main et ce dernier était bien rempli.

Il leur avait fallu encore une bonne heure pour parcourir tous les rayonnages et enfin, la caisse se profila à l'horizon.

Harry en avait presque soupirer de soulagement mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Dès que James se rendit compte que son petit frère allait acheter quelque chose, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de laisser éclater sa joie, bruyamment.

Le caissier avait certainement dû se faire mal à force de réprimer son fou rire et Harry s'était demandé mille fois à quel moment il allait mourir de honte.

James n'avait pas arrêté de le narguer pendant tout le trajet du retour et même à la maison, se foutant royalement que leurs parents entendent la conversation ou non.

Harry en était donc au point de se demander si un homicide ne serait pas la meilleure solution.

\- Dis Harry, lui chuchota James à l'oreille pendant le repas. Tu me diras comment c'était?

Et il éclata de rire devant l'air choqué d'Harry et sous les regards d'incompréhension de leurs parents.

Heureusement, la situation ne dura guère et James finit par le laisser tranquille pour s'occuper de ses propres jouets tout neufs.

Harry devait revoir Elisabeth le lendemain soir et le stress commençait doucement à monter en lui. Il n'avait pas menti au vendeur du magasin: il pensait vraiment que sa petite amie n'était pas attirée par ce genre de chose.

Mais, d'un autre côté, il était persuadé qu'il aurait des regrets s'il n'essayait pas de la convaincre.

Rien que de penser à utiliser ces menottes...et un frisson remontait agréablement le long de son dos.

Il avait envie de voir ce que ça donnerait, ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là.

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse folle et Harry se retrouva bientôt à faire son sac pour rejoindre sa copine.

Il eut une très légère hésitation en mettant les menottes dans le sac.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, James lui cria de passer une très bonne soirée avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

Harry lui répondit en faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Elisabeth n'habitait qu'à vingt minutes de chez lui en voiture. Le jeune homme se gara et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, sa petite amie ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et le fit entrer dans la demeure familiale.

\- Tes parents sont là? demanda Harry après l'avoir embrassée.

\- Non, répondit-elle, ils sont partis en amoureux pour quelques jours. On est seuls...

La fin de sa phrase avait été chuchoté sur un ton plein de sous entendu et Harry sourit lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main pour l'escorter vers sa chambre.

Le jeune homme connaissait bien la pièce en question pour y être venu un bon nombre de fois déjà. Il connaissait l'emplacement des meubles et surtout du lit.

C'est donc tout en embrassant fiévreusement la jeune fille qu'il se dirigea vers ce dernier.

Avec lenteur, il la fit s'allonger sur les draps blancs et recouvrit son corps du sien.

La jeune fille avait l'air aussi impatiente que lui: elle répondait à ses baisers de manière passionnée en gémissant, excitant les sens d'Harry.

Il fut le premier à passer sa main sous le t-shirt ample de sa petite amie. Ses doigts avides remontèrent lentement le long de son flan, sa peau chatouillant la sienne, et passèrent sous le soutien gorge pour caresser son sein.

La chaleur dans la pièce sembla monter de quelques degrés lorsque la jeune femme poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres sous la nouvelle attention de son petit ami.

Elle suivit bientôt son exemple mais se permit de remonter directement le bout de tissus encombrant.

Harry mit aussitôt fin au baiser et à sa caresse pour se redresser et enlever son t-shirt.

En se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, Elisabeth en profita pour passer ses mains gourmandes sur le torse devant elle. Elles passèrent lentement sur les formes joliment dessinées pour descendre inexorablement.

Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent la boucle de la ceinture, ils s'arrêtèrent et les yeux d'Elisabeth se fixèrent dans ceux d'Harry.

Pendant une seconde, aucun des deux ne bougea puis la jeune fille se redressa pour reprendre les baisers tandis que plus bas, ses mains défaisaient lentement la ceinture.

Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant les doigts fins de la jeune femme si près de son érection.

C'était si bon.

Son pantalon ne mit pas longtemps à être ouvert et il ne put retenir le gémissement qui lui vint lorsqu'Elisabeth plongea sa main directement dans son sous vêtement pour se saisir de son pénis.

Il ne fallut que quelques vas et viens pour que le jeune homme n'en puisse plus.

D'un geste brusque, il retira la main de la jeune fille et la poussa légèrement pour la faire se rallonger sur le matelas.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement tandis ses mains caressaient les cuisses encore couvertes d'un jean, les invitant à s'écarter.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs bassins se touchèrent.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie d'elle!

Il se redressa légèrement et tira sur le t-shirt pour l'enlever.

Avec un sourire, Elisabeth l'y aida.

Le soutien gorge ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir et Harry plongea sur la poitrine découverte pour y déposer des baisers fiévreux.

Elisabeth poussa un magnifique gémissement en réponse, son corps s'arquant comme si il voulait être le plus en contact possible avec celui au dessus de lui.

Une des jambes de la jeune femme se souleva et se mit à masser l'érection du jeune homme à travers ses vêtements.

Harry se mit à gémir à son tour.

Il se mit à descendre le long du ventre de la jeune femme, parsemant la peau de baisers, faisant frissonner l'épiderme.

Avec impatience, ses mains défirent l'attache du jean et le firent glisser le long des cuisses fermes.

Il vola bientôt à travers la chambre et fut vite rejoins par le sous vêtement.

Une fois complètement nue, la jeune femme, la respiration saccadée, se redressa.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pantalon défait de son petit ami et dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

\- Et toi alors?

Et elle se rallongea confortablement au centre du lit et le fixa comme si elle attendait le spectacle.

Harry sourit à son tour et descendit lentement son pantalon à terre, sans quitter sa petite amie des yeux.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sous l'élastique de son boxer et libéra son érection de sa prison de tissus.

Les yeux posés sur le pénis, Elisabeth se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

Le sous vêtement tomba rapidement au sol et Harry ne perdit pas une seconde avant de remonter sur le lit pour rejoindre sa petite amie.

Cette dernière le regarda avancer sur le matelas, un air gourmand et impatient sur le visage.

Harry se rallongea au dessus d'elle, les cuisses de la jeune femme s'ouvrant naturellement pour le laisser s'installer entre elles.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, assoiffés l'un de l'autre, leurs deux bassins se caressant lentement.

Les mains d'Elisabeth vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, ce dernier délogea les mains de la jeune femme et les plaqua sur le matelas au dessus de sa tête.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts tout en maintenant les bras de la jeune femme fermement en place et un frisson plus violent que les autres parcourut son épiderme.

Il mit fin au baiser et fixa sa bien-aimée, les mains ainsi relevées au dessus d'elle.

A cette vision, son érection sembla grossir.

Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains prisonnières et se retourna vers Harry.

\- Laisse moi te toucher, se plaint-elle.

De par l'excitation du moment, sa complainte ressembla plus à un murmure sensuel plus qu'autre chose.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent à ses mots et un autre frisson, encore plus fort, lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

L'image des menottes apparut alors dans son esprit et son érection vibra comme pour donner son aval.

Il avait envie de l'attacher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, ce que si dans le magasin, l'idée de menotter la jeune fille l'avait émoustillée, là c'en était quasiment vital.

Sans la lâcher, il plongea dans le cou de sa petite amie et la mordilla gentiment.

Il savait par expérience qu'Elisabeth adorait ça.

Et un léger cri de plaisir ne tarda pas à parvenir à ses oreilles.

Excité, Harry s'exclama, les lèvres contre la peau tendre:

\- Ça te dirait d'être attaché?

Il eut une seconde de silence puis:

\- Pardon?

Harry se figea.

Le ton que la jeune femme avait employé disait clairement les choses: ce "pardon" ne signifiait pas que le jeune fille n'avait pas entendu et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il répète sa question. Non.

Cela signifiait plutôt qu'elle avait parfaitement compris et qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour voir le visage d'Elisabeth.

Toute trace d'excitation disparue, la jeune femme avait une expression fermée et ses yeux étaient froids.

D'instinct, Harry libéra les bras de cette dernière et se releva.

Toujours aussi distante, la jeune femme remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou et fixa glacialement son petit ami.

\- Tu veux m'attacher? cracha-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais attiré par ce genre de chose Harry!

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

Il s'était attendu à ce que sa petite amie ne saute pas de joie à l'idée mais de là à avoir cette réaction!

Il lui avait juste demandé si elle aimerait être attachée! Pas de signer un contrat SM!

Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir.

Que sa réaction soit justifiée ou pas, la situation restait la même.

Il murmura d'une voix hésitante:

\- Je voulais juste essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Et bien à l'avenir, garde tes nouveautés pour toi.

La jeune femme se leva prestement, toujours entourée de son drap, attrapa ses vêtements et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière.

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées et Elisabeth ne semblait pas vouloir revenir.

Résigné, Harry se rhabilla et frappa doucement contre la porte de la salle d'eau.

\- Ecoute Elisabeth, dit-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Ça ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

Il attendit mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, reprit-il, et je t'enverrai un message demain. J'espère que tu me répondras.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il récupéra son sac, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte qui était toujours close et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il démarra le moteur, il jeta un regard vers le sac posé sur le siège passager.

La seule pensée qui le traversa fut qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu essayer les menottes.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre Trois**_

James avait jeté un coup d'œil surpris à sa montre lorsqu'il avait vu Harry revenir.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Visiblement, les menottes n'avaient pas été bien accueillies.

Comme promis, Harry envoya un message à Elisabeth le lendemain et il ne reçut de réponse que tard dans l'après midi. Un message court, bref et froid.

Harry soupira. Au moins elle avait répondu.

Ils ne se revirent pas avant une bonne semaine.

Lorsqu'Harry lui proposa de se revoir, la jeune fille accepta mais dans un lieu public, faisant grimacer le jeune homme.

La seule fois où elle avait exigé un endroit de ce genre était pour leur premier rencard. Retour à la case départ.

Quand Harry arriva sur la place, Elisabeth était déjà là, assise à une table de café, vêtue d'un jean ample et d'un pull des plus classique. Il y a peu, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts vestimentaires pour paraître désirable aux yeux de son petit ami. De toute évidence ce n'était plus d'actualité.

La conversation fut moins froide qu'Harry l'avait craint mais peu cordial quand même.

Elisabeth donna néanmoins son accord pour un autre rendez vous.

L'incident des menottes ne fut plus jamais mentionné mais il fallut plus de deux mois pour que la jeune fille accepte de nouveau son petit ami dans son lit.

Ce fut un de ces soirs de rendez vous qu'Harry rentra chez lui, le visage pensif.

Il s'engagea dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur son lit et poussa un profond soupir.

Comme prévu, il avait rejoint Elisabeth chez elle. Ses parents étaient sortis pour la soirée, ils avaient donc pu tranquillement profiter du salon pour finir par faire l'amour dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

Cela avait mis du temps mais leur relation était de nouveau au beau fixe. La jeune femme était redevenue charmante et entreprenante. Ils se voyaient à nouveau régulièrement et passaient par la case "lit" dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tout était redevenu normal.

Du moins en apparence.

La jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé la relation qui lui convenait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry.

La première fois qu'Elisabeth lui avait donné l'autorisation de reposer les mains sur elle, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti si excité. Il faut dire que les deux mois d'abstinence y étaient certainement pour quelque chose. Mais à peine avait-il touché cette peau douce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un soucis.

Alors que la jeune femme semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir, Harry lui était comme détaché de la réalité et il dut se faire violence pour se re-concentrer sur le moment présent.

Lorsqu'elle jouit, il parvint à la suivre mais au pris de beaucoup d'effort.

Même si cela le choqua un peu sur le coup, il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était que la fatigue.

Mais cela perdura dans le temps.

En fait, si ce n'était pas Elisabeth elle-même qui lui proposait de rejoindre son lit, ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de le proposer.

Son désir pour la jeune femme semblait s'éteindre peu à peu et il commençait à redouter le jour où il se retrouverait au lit avec sa petite amie sans pouvoir bander tellement il était peu excité.

James voyait bien que son petit frère allait de plus en plus mal.

Un jour qu'Harry se morfondait dans sa chambre, il vint le voir et s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu veux en parler? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Répondit son frère d'une petite voix.

\- C'est à cause des menottes, c'est ça?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers sa commode dans laquelle la fameuse boîte était cachée.

\- Oui et non, s'exclama-t-il. C'est bien cela qui a provoqué une rupture dans notre relation mais... je ne sais pas...j'ai brusquement l'impression qu'Elisabeth ne me fait plus aucun effet. Bordel! La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé au lit avec elle, c'est à peine si je ne pensais pas que j'était pressé que ça se finisse!

James hocha la tête.

\- Tu aspires peut-être à autre chose? proposa-t-il.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara très franchement James, mais peut-être que cette "rupture" t'a fait comprendre que tu voulais autre chose que cette relation.

Harry rigola légèrement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire de rompre avec Elisabeth?

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de rompre, le corrigea son frère. Juste que ton mal être vient de quelque part et qu'il faut que tu mettes le doigt dessus avant que ça n'empire et que ça ne te pourrisse la vie.

Harry hocha à son tour la tête. Les paroles de son frère étaient sensées.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers la commode, il se leva et sortit les menottes qu'il tendit à James.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'en ai plus l'utilité maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas les garder au cas où?

\- Non, répondit Harry catégorique. Je crois que j'aurai toujours peur que ça ne remette de l'eau dans le gaz.

James acquiesça mais ne prit pas la boîte pour autant.

\- Merci petit frère, reprit-il, mais moi ce n'est pas mon truc d'attacher ma partenaire.

Le ton était moqueur et rieur en même temps. Harry eut un petit rire.

James se leva et rejoignit son frère.

\- Ce serait sans doute mieux que tu les rapportes au magasin.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

...

Le lendemain, Harry se présenta seul à l'entrée du magasin en question.

Il n'avait plus aucune anxiété à venir. Non pas qu'il était devenu un habitué mais il se sentait tellement mal, tellement vide en ce moment que même le fait de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit le laissait de marbre.

D'un pas lent, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le caissier comme un automate. C'était le même jeune homme que la dernière fois. Il se mit à sourire en reconnaissant Harry mais celui-ci disparut bien vite en avisant son expression lugubre.

Harry lui expliqua rapidement le motif de sa visite et le caissier hocha la tête.

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis, lui répondit-il d'une voix posée. Nous reprenons tous les articles qui n'ont pas été ouverts. Je vous laisse patienter quelques instants, j'appelle mon patron pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de vous.

Harry hocha la tête et patienta un peu à l'écart tandis que le caissier se saisissait de son téléphone.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme blond qui avait convaincu Harry d'acheter les menottes arriva et parla à voix basse avec son collègue.

Puis il se dirigea vers Harry, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il, on me rapporte que vous souhaitez retourner votre article?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bien, suivez-moi.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent le magasin jusqu'à une petite porte sur laquelle un panneau "sens interdit" était visible.

Le blond passa l'entrée et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

C'était un petit bureau tout en simplicité. Des papiers, un ordinateur, une chaise pour s'installer devant le pc et deux autres chaises pour s'installer derrière le bureau.

Harry sortit les menottes de sa poche et les posa sur le bureau, puis il prit place sur l'une des chaises.

Le jeune blond baissa le regard sur la boîte tout en s'asseyant puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi à la convaincre ou bien vous ne lui avez même pas proposé?

Pendant une brève seconde, Harry se sentit insulté par l'insinuation de l'homme en face de lui. Pour qui le prenait-il? Un débutant? Il croyait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles d'en parler à sa petite amie?!

Harry le foudroya du regard.

Le jeune vendeur leva aussitôt les mains en signe de paix.

\- Pardon, dit-il, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Harry se força au calme en soupirant et déclara:

\- Disons que pour certaines personnes, parler "menottes" fait parti des pires défauts du monde.

Le blond grimaça légèrement.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Il se saisit de la boîte et se mit à taper sur son clavier.

Il demanda bientôt à Harry la carte de crédit avec laquelle il avait réglé son achat puis la lui rendit quelques instant plus tard en lui disant que la somme serait créditée sur son compte dans les 48 heures.

Harry le remercia, rangea la dite carte et se leva pour prendre congé lorsque le vendeur reprit:

\- Vous êtes toujours avec elle?

Le brun se retourna vers lui, surpris. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question?

\- Euhhhh...oui, répondit-il malgré tout.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et dit:

\- Pourquoi?

Cette fois la surprise laissa place à un début d'énervement. Mais de quoi il se mêlait celui-là!?

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous regarde? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

\- J'aimerai comprendre la logique, déclara le blond nullement impressionné par le timbre de voix de son interlocuteur. Vous faites part d'un de vos fantasmes à votre petite amie et elle vous rejette en vous disant que cela est une tare à ses yeux. Et malgré ça, vous restez avec elle?

\- Ce n'est pas un de mes fantasmes! s'insurgea Harry, piqué au vif. C'était juste de la curiosité!

Le blond ricana.

\- A d'autres! s'exclama-t-il. Avez-vous vu la tête d'enterrement que vous tirez depuis que vous avez passé les portes du magasin pour rendre les menottes? Vous donnez l'impression que cela est la chose la plus dur à faire au monde!

Il y eut un instant de blanc puis le vendeur reprit:

\- Vous voulez peut-être vous voiler la face mais il est plus qu'évident que ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité pour vous! Et votre petite amie a répondu à cela par du mépris en vous insultant! Excusez-moi de me demander pourquoi vous êtes encore avec une personne qui ne vous respecte même pas! Vous êtes peut-être bien amoureux mais cela n'explique pas tout. Elle est si douée que ça au lit pour effacer tout le reste de votre esprit?

Un flash de sa dernière entrevue sexuelle avec la jeune fille traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

Il revit le corps nu allongé sur les draps, les gémissements d'Elisabeth qui emplissaient la pièce...et le fait que ces bruits le gênaient au point qu'il avait envie de lui dire de se taire et que son sexe avait réagit plus par réflexe que par envie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engueuler vertement le fouineur en face de lui quelques secondes plus tôt, ce souvenir sembla le laisser brusquement vidé.

C'était peut-être ça le problème au fond: le jeune homme avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui ne pouvait plus être ignorée à présent. Son esprit voulait autre chose que la jeune femme ne voulait pas lui donner. James avait raison et ce vendeur aussi d'une certaine manière: il devrait peut-être penser à arrêter de fréquenter Elisabeth.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Alors? lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Elle est si douée que ça?

La colère re-pointa brusquement le bout de son nez et Harry grogna sans même y réfléchir:

\- Pas spécialement non.

Le blond eut l'air franchement étonné et s'exclama:

\- Vous êtes si éperdument amoureux?

\- Non!

Cette fois, il avait presque crié faisant lever les sourcils de son interlocuteur.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Mais pourquoi avait-il cette conversation avec un parfait inconnu?!

\- Ecoutez, reprit-il, cela ne vous regarde en rien et...

Et rien. Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi dire. Cette étrange conversation l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et oublier toute cette histoire.

Secouant la tête, il poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Je peux m'en aller maintenant? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme blond se leva pour lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la main.

\- Sans rancune? murmura-t-il presque timidement.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes puis lui serra la main.

Ce n'était pas la faute de cet homme s'il avait mis le doigt là où ça fait mal.

\- Sans rancune, répondit-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner dans le magasin lorsque la voix du blond retentit dans son dos.

\- Vous savez, tout le monde n'est pas aussi obtus qu'elle.

Harry stoppa et se retourna.

Le vendeur n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte du bureau et le fixait d'un regard indéfinissable.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Harry.

\- A propos des menottes... et autres. Il y a des gens que ça ne choquent pas. Bien au contraire.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Où voulait-il en venir en lui disant cela?

Son incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme blond sourit et reprit:

\- Si jamais l'envie vous reprenait de vouloir ...expérimenter de nouvelles choses,...eh bien... vous savez où me trouver.

Harry resta bouche bée.

En cet instant, son esprit semblait être sur pause.

Il rêvait ou bien cet homme lui faisait des avances?

Ce dernier n'attendit aucune réponse. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Harry puis retourna dans son bureau.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits et il fit demi tour pour s'en aller.

C'est à peine s'il enregistra le trajet de retour tant son cerveau restait bloqué sur la dernière phrase du jeune homme blond.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous!

Comme dit dans mon autre fanfiction "Maison Close", je marque ici quelque chose que j'ai oublié d'écrire: oui, tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

Voilà,

Bonne lecture!

HarryPattenrond

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ce jeune homme lui avait bien fait du rentre-dedans! N'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire?

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes?!

Avec un sursaut, le dénommé Harry revint à la réalité.

Assise à ses côtés, Elisabeth le fixait d'un regard sévère.

\- Pardon, lui répondit-il, tu disais?

\- Rien qui t'intéresse visiblement. Rétorqua la jeune femme avec un ton dur. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ces temps-ci? On dirait que tu as constamment la tête ailleurs!

En plein dans le mille, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Désolé, reprit-il à haute voix. Je suis un peu fatigué depuis quelques jours.

Harry se redressa dans le canapé, près à reprendre le fil de la conversation et à être attentif cette fois-ci mais cela ne semblait pas convenir à sa petite amie.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se réinstalla de manière à l'avoir bien en face d'elle.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une gourde s'il te plait! Tu n'as pas l'attitude de quelqu'un d'épuisé. Juste de quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de ce que je raconte!

\- Elisabeth, s'il te plait...

\- Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais! Tu as changé depuis plusieurs semaines!

Harry poussa un soupir.

Lui qui était venu ici dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, c'était loupé!

Son crâne commençait déjà à lui faire mal tellement les couinements stridents de sa petite amie lui vrillaient les tympans.

Tandis que cette dernière continuait à lui faire des reproches, Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer la colère qui montait peu à peu.

Mais pourquoi était-il encore avec cette fille?

Pourquoi restait-il ici a supporter ses jérémiades alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, partir?

\- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit? Continua Elisabeth, imperturbable. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions depuis quelques temps. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu avais commencé à changer depuis ton épisode de pervers.

Les derniers mots, crachés sur un ton dégoûté, firent brusquement rouvrir les yeux d'Harry.

\- Mon épisode de pervers?

Elisabeth le fixa avec dédain et mépris, visiblement outré qu'il ose poser cette question.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Depuis le jour où tu as proposé de m'attacher, tu n'es plus le même! Je suppose que tu as révélé ton vrai visage maintenant! Moi qui te voyait comme le partenaire idéal! J'en étais même à me demander si je n'allais pas te présenter officiellement à mes parents!

Les cris de la jeune femme montèrent encore dans les aigus.

\- Oh mais cela aurait été un drame! Continua-t-elle. Quand je vois ce que tu es maintenant, je me dis heureusement pour moi que j'ai attendu!

En face d'elle, Harry restait muet, le visage indéchiffrable.

Pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, non. Il était juste en train de se dire que s'il avait eu besoin d'une autre confirmation que son frère et le vendeur avaient raison, il venait de l'avoir.

Elisabeth s'était peut-être voilée la face à propos de lui mais lui aussi venait de se prendre une belle claque en voyant véritablement quel genre d'individu lui servait de petite amie.

\- Et je suis certaine que le fait de m'attacher n'était que la première étape! Si j'avais accepté, qu'aurais-tu fait ensuite hein? Tu m'aurais frappée? Mordue? J'aurai fini à l'hôpital en mille morceaux comme toutes ces pauvres femmes battues par leurs conjoins!

Elisabeth enfouit aussitôt la tête dans ses mains comme si elle allait pleurer.

Il y a plusieurs semaines, Harry se serait précipité pour la réconforter, quitte à admettre qu'il avait eu tord alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Mais plus maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que la jeune femme ne faisait que jouer la comédie et qu'elle ne versait aucune larme.

Harry la regarda de haut en bas et prit sa décision.

Sans un mot, il se leva du canapé et alla récupérer son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Elisabeth le fixait d'un regard étonné, sa soi disant crise de colère et de peur vite oubliée.

\- Je m'en vais, lui répondit Harry d'une voix calme. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle reprit un instant plus tard.

\- Et c'est tout? Tu te barres sans rien dire? Après tout ce que je viens d'énoncer?

Elle se leva d'un bond en ricanant.

\- Et tu crois sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir revenir ici sans t'excuser avant?!

Toujours aussi posé, Harry prit la parole:

\- Premièrement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de remettre les pieds ici.

Elisabeth perdit aussitôt son sourire narquois.

\- A partir de maintenant, toi et moi, c'est fini. Enchaîna Harry. Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas savoir d'où te vient l'amalgame entre les femmes battues et ce que moi je t'ai proposé mais c'était juste ridicule! Mon seul tord a été de découvrir un endroit qui vend des jouets sexuels et d'avoir voulu expérimenter ça avec toi pour voir si ça nous plaisait ou non. Je ne t'aurai jamais fait de mal. Je n'aurai jamais rien fait sans ton accord. Mais si tu as décidé qu'à tes yeux je n'étais qu'un sale pervers, tan pis pour toi. Bonne continuation Elisabeth!

Sans même attendre sa réaction, Harry tourna les talons et referma définitivement la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur la route pour rentrer chez lui, Harry s'était attendu à regretter son geste. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Il se sentait même plus léger!

Avec un soupir de bien-être, il gara sa voiture, passa l'entrée de chez ses parents et rejoignit son frère qui regardait la télé dans le salon.

Comme à son habitude, James lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à Harry.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai rompu avec Elisabeth.

James coupa aussitôt le son de la télévision et se fixa son frère, tout excité.

\- C'est vrai?! S'écria-t-il.

Harry rigola.

On aurait dit que c'était Noël avant l'heure pour James.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. On s'est encore pris la tête ce soir: elle a remis l'histoire des menottes sur le tapis en prétendant qu'ensuite, j'allais la frapper et l'envoyer à l'hôpital!

Abasourdi, James était bouche bée et il finit par lâcher un:

\- Pauvre cruche!

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bon! Reprit James, à nouveau enjoué. Une bonne chose de faite en tout cas! Il était temps visiblement qu'elle te lâche celle-là! Ça n'aurait rien donné de bon au final.

\- Certainement oui.

\- Et puis, déclara James sur le ton de la confidence, peut-être que tu te trouveras quelqu'un qui veux essayer de nouveaux trucs aussi?

L'image du vendeur blond apparut aussitôt dans l'esprit d'Harry et ce dernier devint rouge pivoine.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère.

\- Attends-toi! S'exclama-t-il, suspicieux. Tu n'aurais pas déjà rencontré quelqu'un?

Pendant quelques instants, Harry chercha ses mots, embarrassé.

\- Oui et non. Pas vraiment.

\- Et en français, ça donne?

Harry poussa un soupir nerveux. Autant tout lui dire.

Il raconta le plus fidèlement possible l'épisode du magasin avec le vendeur blond.

A la fin de son récit, son frère siffla.

\- Eh ba! Dit-il. Si ça ce n'est pas une proposition à venir immédiatement le rejoindre dans son lit, moi je suis le Roi Arthur! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Harry fixa son frère, sans comprendre.

\- Hein?

\- A propos de ce vendeur! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas y retourner pour le voir et...

\- NON

James s'arrêta brusquement sous le cri de son frère.

\- Pourquoi? Reprit-il, surpris par cet éclat de voix.

\- ...eu...je...j'aime les filles!

James éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement! Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais été attiré par un autre garçon! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ce vendeur ne t'a fait aucun effet!

James se pencha vers son frère et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Harry finit par baisser le regard sans rien dire.

James se redressa, tout sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi? Ça tombe très bien! Je comptais retourner au magasin pour acheter deux, trois trucs que j'avais repéré la dernière fois. Eh bien tu viendras avec moi!

...

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours avant que James ne se décide enfin à se rendre de nouveau au magasin.

Et Harry avait espérer que son frère oublierait ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Tu es prêt? Demanda James en passant la tête derrière la porte de la chambre.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir horriblement blanchi et de ne pas avoir retrouvé ses couleurs depuis.

\- Non James!

\- Ah si!

\- Oublie! Non, je ne viendrais pas!

\- Oh que si! C'est non négociable! Tu te lèves immédiatement pour venir avec moi ou bien j'emploie la force et je t'amène à ton beau blond entièrement ligoté. Vu ce qu'il t'a dit, ça devrait beaucoup lui plaire!

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Bon, la situation n'était pas si grave.

Il était dans la voiture, avec son frère, pour retourner au magasin "Le Septième Ciel".

James l'y amenait pour qu'il parle au vendeur. Soit.

Il pouvait gérer.

Il suffisait qu'il dise au blond qu'il n'était pas intéressé et le tour était joué!

Harry sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Voilà! C'était la solution!

Ce n'était pas sorcier!

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée du magasin, il regarda néanmoins autour de lui d'un air angoissé.

James se retient de rire.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et partit dans les rayons à la recherche de ses prochains jouets.

Harry scanna le magasin des yeux et lorsqu'il constata qu'en dehors du caissier, il n'y avait que des clients, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et emboîta le pas à son frère.

A quelques pas de là, le fameux caissier le suivit du regard.

Voyant qu'aucun client ne semblait prêt à passer régler ses achats, l'homme mit sa caisse en pause et s'élança dans les rayonnages. Il frappa bientôt à la porte réservée au personnel et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Drago leva les yeux de son ordinateur lorsque son collègue pénétra dans le bureau.

Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il n'y a plus personne dans le magasin? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si, si, il y a toujours des gens, répondit le caissier, et tu devrais venir!

Drago se redressa.

\- Un problème?

Son collègue rigola.

\- Non, aucun soucis. Mais ce serait bête que tu restes enfermé ici alors qu'il y a un certain beau brun dans la boutique.

\- Oh! Fit Drago.

Un immense sourire s'étala alors sur son visage, faisant de nouveau rire son collègue.

\- J'arrive, reprit le blond. Merci.

Avec un hochement de tête, le caissier repartit dans le magasin et retourna se poster à sa caisse.

Harry suivait son frère comme un automate.

Il le regardait prendre des articles et les mettre dans son panier ou bien les reposer à leur place.

Il lui vint brusquement à l'esprit que cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa première visite dans ce lieu. Cela le fit sourire.

Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard du vendeur blond fixé sur lui à l'autre bout du rayon.

Et merde! Pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Harry détourna les yeux, gêné.

Inspire, expire, pensa-t-il. Ça va bien se passer!

\- Bonjour!

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux. Son regard se retrouva immédiatement prisonnier de celui, gris, face à lui.

\- Ah bonjour, s'exclama James, visiblement ravi. Dites-moi, j'ai une question.

Harry eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau lorsque le regard du blond se tourna vers son frère pour répondre à sa demande.

Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qu'y lui arrivait!

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque James s'écria:

\- Parfait! Je vais voir ça de suite!

Et il disparut avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de faire un pas, le laissant seul avec le blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt.

Quand l'autre homme se tourna vers lui, Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il ne put le voir mais cela fait sourire son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous êtes revenu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste un constat.

Harry déglutit en se forçant à relever le regard.

\- Hummm...oui, ...je...hum.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

Harry souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et reprit:

\- Ecoutez, ...je... je suis flatté... mais... eu...

\- Excusez-moi! Le coupa brusquement une femme qui les rejoignit en deux pas. Je voudrais un renseignement...

Drago se tourna vers elle, son sourire se fanant considérablement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame, répondit le blond poliment. Mais ce jeune homme a un soucis qui doit être réglé au plus vite. Je vous laisse vous diriger vers mon collègue à la caisse. Il se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions.

La dame le fixa du regard, mécontente et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Sans se démonter, Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, d'un ton courtois:

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Et il tourna les talons pour se rendre à son bureau, Harry sur ses pas.

Il passa la porte du personnel, s'effaça pour laisser entrer le brun et referma derrière eux.

Harry s'avança dans la petite pièce, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou dire.

Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé de le suivre, il avait obéit par pur automatisme.

Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul avec le vendeur, son esprit était vide.

Mais il fallait qu'il éclaircisse la situation, c'était le mieux à faire.

Décidé, il se retourna, son courage retrouvé.

Pour perdre toute sa superbe quand il vit que le blond se trouvait juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques centimètres.

Son regard, ainsi que son attitude, avaient changé: il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus.

D'instinct, Harry recula, son cœur s'emballant brusquement.

\- Ecoutez..., commença-t-il, .. ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez,...je...

\- Si je vous saute dessus, là, maintenant, tout de suite, quelle sera votre réaction?

La voix du blond était basse et grave.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry.

Sa réaction?

Au fait que l'apollon devant lui lui saute dessus pour...?

Une image traversa furtivement l'esprit d'Harry, le faisant devenir rouge pivoine.

Il se secoua brusquement.

Mais c'était quoi ça! Se réprimanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de perdre tous ses moyens? Il avait certes un magnifique jeune homme qui était en train de lui dire qu'il voulait l'étaler sur le sol pour lui faire subir des choses innommables et certainement délicieuses mais ce n'était pas une raison!

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, reprit-il.

Le blond haussa légèrement un sourcil.

\- Ah oui? Lui répondit-il. Et pourquoi? Parce que votre petite amie ne serait pas d'accord avec ça?

\- Elisabeth n'est plus ma petite amie!

La phrase, sortie sans même y réfléchir, augmenta encore le sourire du vendeur.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, murmura-t-il. Alors en quoi cela serait une mauvaise idée?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son esprit carburait à cent à l'heure mais aucune excuse valable ne lui venait en tête. Il balbutia alors la première pensée cohérente qui traversa son cerveau:

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom!

Seule sa fierté l'empêcha de cacher sa tête dans ses mains tellement sa phrase était risible.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme devant lui retrouva un visage sérieux et lui tendit la main.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Et vous?

Pendant une seconde, Harry n'eut aucune réaction.

Puis il serra la main de son vis-à-vis avec hésitation.

\- Harry Potter.

Alors qu'Harry était en train de se dire que tout cela était irréel, il se sentit brusquement pousser en arrière.

Il eut à peine le temps de songer à se rattraper qu'il se retrouva prisonnier entre le bureau derrière lui et le corps du vendeur.

Deux mains chaudes se glissèrent sous son manteau ouvert pour se poser sur ses hanches tandis que son regard se retrouvait hypnotisé par celui, gris, à quelques centimètres devant lui.

\- Une autre objection? Chuchota Drago, d'une voix à nouveau rauque.

Sans attendre de réponse, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Pendant quelques instants, l'esprit d'Harry fut hors service. On plutôt tellement surchargé d'informations qu'il était sur bouqué.

Un homme était en train de l'embrasser...

Et c'était tellement différent d'une fille...

Les lèvres de Drago bougèrent sur les siennes et une langue taquine vint à leur rencontre.

Sans réfléchir, Harry ferma les yeux et gémit sourdement.

Tout cela était inattendu.

Ce n'était pas prémédité, c'était juste physique et c'était bon.

Lorsque la langue de Drago rencontra la sienne, il poussa un son plus fort encore et cela sembla plaire à son partenaire.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il avait amené le brun dans le bureau.

Il voulait juste avoir la paix, sans client risquant de les interrompre toutes les deux secondes.

Mais les minces tentatives du brun pour le repousser étaient tellement peu convaincantes que cela n'avait fait que réveiller son désir.

Tout dans l'attitude de son vis-à-vis montrait qu'il était perdu. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Perdu dans le sens de l'appréhension à l'idée de plonger à pieds joints dans l'inconnu. C'est attirant mais cela fait tout de même peur.

Drago allait se faire un plaisir de le guider pour faire disparaitre ce sentiment.

Le pousser contre le bureau était pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. Non pas qu'il souhaitait lui brouiller l'esprit, au contraire. Mais parfois, dans certaines situations, trop analyser met plus de frein qu'autre chose.

Et dans l'immédiat, le physique devait primer sur le mental.

L'embrasser à pleine bouche, c'était juste parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Sentir son corps épouser les formes de celui d'Harry le mena à un tel état d'excitation qu'il dut se faire violence pour seulement poser sagement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop tout de même. Se jeter sur ses lèvres avait donc été une bonne option.

Drago était fier de lui.

Malgré son envie pressante d'arracher les vêtements de la divine personne dans ses bras et de la faire hurler de plaisir, il parvint à se contrôler et à se contenter de caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

Lorsqu'il sortit sa langue pour demander l'accès à la bouche d'Harry, ce dernier gémit doucement.

Les mains de Drago se crispèrent aussitôt.

Si le brun recommençait, Drago n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir et Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus expressif que le dernier.

L'esprit du blond se mit brusquement à l'arrêt et son corps réagit d'instinct.

Ses mains glissèrent le long des cuisses fermes et d'une brusque poussée, soulevèrent le jeune homme brun pour l'asseoir sur le bureau.

Il se glissa aussitôt entre les jambes écartées et colla son bassin à celui d'Harry tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, d'un baiser qui devint vite fougueux.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De toute manière, celle-ci semblait être partie en vacances.

Son esprit brumeux ne semblait se répéter qu'une chose: que cela ne s'arrête pas!

S'il avait aimé embrasser des filles, il adorait embrasser Drago.

Ses lèvres semblaient ne plus vouloir laisser leur consœurs s'en aller et sa langue était déjà dépendante du touché de l'autre.

Il avait l'impression d'être au nirvana lorsque Drago l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le meuble et les colla plus intimement.

Son cerveau eut un soubresaut de panique devant cette nouvelle position, qui ne dura pas.

Le baiser devint brusquement plus intense, plongeant Harry dans une myriade de sensations plus plaisantes les unes que les autres et il répondit du mieux qu'il put, ses doigts venant se perdre dans la chevelure blonde platine.

Deux mains expérimentées remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, provoquant de délicieux frissons à travers son pantalon et vinrent se poser sur ses fesses où elles élurent domicile pour maintenir son bassin en place alors que celui de Drago se mettait en mouvement.

Lorsque l'érection du blond entra en contact avec celle d'Harry au travers du tissus de leurs pantalons, ce dernier sentit son souffle se couper et une vague de plaisir le traversa plaisamment.

Ses jambes s'ouvrirent en plus grand de leur propre chef et il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment.

Le son sembla ramener Drago à la réalité.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il stoppa ses mouvements de bassin et déposa un chaste baiser sur le cou offert devant lui.

Harry ramena son regard dans le sien et siffla:

\- T'arrête pas...

Drago sentit un torrent de lave parcourir ses veines et son érection devenir encore plus dur.

\- Tu peux me croire, je continuerais bien ce qu'on est en train de faire, chuchota-t-il en réponse tout contre les lèvres d'Harry. Mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Et le bureau n'est pas insonorisé, j'espère qu'aucun client ne se trouvait prêt de la porte lorsque tu as gémi.

Aux derniers mots de Drago, l'esprit d'Harry sembla refaire surface et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur tandis que son teint palissait.

Le blond sourit.

Il se recula légèrement, entraînant Harry avec lui, tout deux se retrouvant debout, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Soudainement pleinement conscient de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Harry rougit furieusement et se racla la gorge, gêné.

Drago ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une de ses mains passa entre leurs deux bassins, se posa sur l'érection d'Harry et se mit à la caresser lentement au travers du tissus.

Tout contre les lèvres de Drago, Harry haleta.

\- Je finis à 19h ce soir, murmura le blond. Je t'attendrai devant le magasin.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier le dévorait du regard.

\- Je vais te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie, lui promit-il tout bas.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_Holala! Oui je sais, j'avais dit que je publierais toutes les deux semaines grand max et je suis méga à la bourre!_**

**_Je suis désolée!_**

**_Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine publié un chapitre que poufff, on est déjà deux semaines plus tard et je panique en me disant "tu es à la ramasse ma vieille!". Bon bref!_**

**_Toutes mes excuses!_**

**_Je vais peut-être revoir mes prévisions à la hausse et dire que je publierai toutes les trois semaines grand max, ce sera certainement mieux. Et si je mets un nouveau chapitre plus tôt et ba champagne!_**

**_Trêve de bêtises, bonne lecture!_**

**_HarryPattenrond_**

* * *

_**Chapitre Cinq**_

Il semblait bien que le cerveau d'Harry n'avait réussi à se remettre en marche qu'au moment où James le ramena à la maison.

Comment était-il sorti du bureau du personnel et comment avait-il retrouvé son frère? Mystère.

Harry ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'une fois assis dans la voiture.

Il jeta un regard un peu perdu autour de lui puis se tourna vers James qui conduisait silencieusement.

Rapidement, cette ambiance trop calme le rendit nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de ne rien dire du tout.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

Son frère eut un léger rire face à la demande.

\- Oui, moi ça va, répondit-il sans quitter la route des yeux. Toi par contre, tu sembles dans la lune.

Harry saisit parfaitement le ton narquois.

\- James, il ne s'est rien passé!

\- Mon œil! rigola son frère. La bosse qui déforme ton pantalon parle pour toi!

D'un geste nerveux, Harry referma son manteau.

James éclata de rire devant l'air mortifié de son frère.

\- Alors? enchaîna-t-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé. C'est quoi la suite du programme?

Le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, Harry murmura:

\- Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre ce soir, après la fermeture du magasin.

James poussa une exclamation amusée.

\- J'en connais un qui va passer une très bonne nuit! commenta-t-il.

...

Assis sur son lit, Harry fixait l'horloge murale depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

A peine était-il revenu à la maison avec son frère qu'il était allé directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Personne n'était venu le déranger et Harry avait fait en sorte de s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de penser à ce qu'il ferait ce soir...

Mais la journée était passée à une vitesse folle et son rendez-vous n'était plus que dans une demi heure.

Et Harry ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Le jeune homme blond était très séduisant et ce qu'il lui avait fait dans le bureau, quelques heures plus tôt, ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'idée que cette nuit serait plus qu'agréable!

Mais d'un autre côté, il doutait énormément. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de coucher avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Les plans d'un soir n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes, bien au contraire.

D'un geste nerveux, Harry se mit à ronger un de ses ongles.

Et puis, Drago ne lui proposait pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

Il y aurait certainement des menottes, des ... il utiliserait des jouets pour...

Le jeune homme brun sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos.

En toute honnêteté, il connaissait tellement peu de choses à propos des jouets sexuels qu'il était bien incapable de savoir ce que le blond comptait lui faire.

Et s'il n'aimait pas tout compte fait? Ce n'est pas parce que les menottes l'avaient attiré qu'il apprécierait le reste? Si?

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement de dépit.

L'heure tournait, il fallait prendre une décision maintenant.

...

Lorsqu'Harry se présenta à table à l'heure du dîner, James le fixa d'un regard déçu.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, au grand étonnement de leurs parents.

Même si aucun mot ne fut échangé, l'ambiance était tendue.

A la fin du repas, Harry rejoignit de nouveau sa chambre mais il fut surpris lorsque James se glissa par l'ouverture avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refermer sa porte.

Son aîné se planta devant lui, bras croisé et s'exclama:

\- Tu n'étais pas censé sortir ce soir, toi?

Le ton fit légèrement grimacer Harry. Il était clair que son frère essayait de rester calme, sans grand succès.

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller, répondit-il.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Bon sang James, je ne le connais même pas! Et il faudrait que j'y aille sans me poser de questions! Si je fais ça, je vais me retrouver chez un parfait inconnu, qui voudra me faire des choses avec des objets dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'ici! C'est...

Avec un grognement exaspéré, Harry donna un coup dans sa chaise de bureau qu'il envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire pendant des heures à propos de ce rendez-vous. Y aller ou pas? Cette indécision l'avait mis dans un état d'énervement extrême. Et même maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait bien fait de ne pas y aller ou non. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout son état mental.

Alors que James se permette de venir pour lui reprocher sa décision n'aidait vraiment pas!

Avec un profond soupir, Harry tenta de se calmer.

S'énerver contre son frère ne le mènerait nulle part.

\- Tu as peur.

Harry se retourna.

James le fixait à présent d'un regard plus doux.

\- Tu es terrifié, reprit l'aîné avec conviction. Tu te cherches des excuses mais la vérité c'est que tu as juste la frousse de franchir le pas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais James le coupa en levant la main.

\- Ne dis rien, commenta-t-il. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des explications, c'est à Drago.

Et il quitta la chambre de son petit frère sans un mot de plus.

...

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette conversation fraternelle.

Et Harry n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Pendant des heures, il avait réfléchi, analysé, été honnête envers lui-même, pour en arriver à une conclusion: James avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Oui, il était terrifié et ce sentiment mettait un frein à tout le reste.

Et il n'arriverait pas à passer au dessus de ça.

Néanmoins, même s'il était maintenant évident pour Harry qu'il ne se passerait rien avec le blond, il lui devait tout de même des excuses.

Après tout, il l'avait fait attendre pour rien.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Harry se gara dans le parking du magasin "Le Septième Ciel" et coupa le contact.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa montre: 18h58.

Cela lui avait semblé plus intelligent de parler au blond après la fermeture du magasin plutôt que pendant les heures d'ouverture: si Drago lui hurlait dessus, il préférait le moins de témoins possibles.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il descendit de voiture et regarda autour de lui.

Les places de stationnement étaient toutes vides à deux exceptions prés: son propre véhicule et une petite voiture de ville rouge quelques mètres plus loin.

Un éclat de rire le fit brusquement sursauter: les portes du magasin s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Drago et son collègue. Ce dernier, toujours habillé du t-shirt du magasin, semblait se remettre difficilement d'un fou rire. Il essuyait les larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'il éteignait les lumières de la boutique. Avec un sourire amusé, Drago verrouilla les portes à sa suite et descendit le rideau de fer qu'il ferma à son tour.

Toujours mort de rire, le caissier souhaita une bonne soirée à son patron et se dirigea vers la petite voiture rouge.

En passant devant lui, il adressa un salut de la main à Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un bref sourire nerveux et se tourna de nouveau vers l'entrée du magasin.

Drago l'avait vu et le fixait d'un regard perçant, toute trace de sourire disparu.

Avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort, Harry s'avança vers lui.

Il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard froid.

\- Hummm...salut... commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il se racla nerveusement la gorge et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le blond.

\- Je... je me doute bien que tu n'as pas très envie de me voir mais... euuu...je... je tenais à m'excuser...pour t'avoir posé un lapin.

Harry poussa un léger soupir.

Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il avait réussi à lui présenter ses excuses. Il pouvait être fier de lui!

Au moins, si Drago le tuait, il mourrait la conscience tranquille.

Seul le silence répondit à sa phrase.

Inquiet, Harry releva les yeux.

Drago le regardait toujours, un sourcils haussé.

\- Ce n'était pas correct, enchaîna Harry d'une petite voix, j'aurai dû revenir au magasin pour te dire qu'il ne se passerait rien et ...

\- Qu'il ne se passerait rien? coupa Drago.

Surpris par l'intervention, Harry resta silencieux un court instant.

\- Eu... oui, qu'il n'y aurait rien entre toi et moi, reprit Harry, incertain. Je ne ...

\- Et bien, non, recoupa Drago d'un ton sans réplique. Je ne suis pas d'accord!

La bouche ouverte, Harry se retrouva de nouveau muet.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le blond refuse ses excuses mais pas de manière aussi violente et catégorique.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry essaya de trouver les mots pour tenter de se faire pardonner mais le blond le devança:

\- Pourquoi il ne se passerait rien entre nous? demanda-t-il.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi il ne se passerait rien entre nous? reprit le blond. Tu sais, c'est à peu près la même question que je t'avais posé lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans mon bureau il y a deux jours.

Drago se tut un instant puis continua, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

\- Et nous savons tout les deux ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Ce ne sera pas différent aujourd'hui.

Pétrifié, Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Drago se rapprocha pour souffler sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Sauf que là, tu pourras gémir et hurler autant que tu le voudras, il n'y a que moi qui t'entendrais.

Le blond se recula légèrement et ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

\- Je t'ai attendu pendant une soirée et deux jours. Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner et moi, j'ai beaucoup de fantasmes à propos de toi. J'espère que tu n'avais aucun autre projet pour ce soir car pour cette nuit, tu es à moi!

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre Six**_

Harry avait toujours été fier de son sens de la répartie.

Déjà enfant, il avait pu répondre avec aisance à toutes sortes de piques, critiques ou attaques de la part des autres.

Il gardait le contrôle de lui-même en toute situation.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Enfin, il devrait plutôt dire que son sens de la réplique en avait pris un coup dans l'aile depuis sa rencontre avec Drago, si il voulait être honnête envers lui-même.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots cohérents dés que le blond se trouvait proche de lui. Harry en aurait hurlé de frustration.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il se retrouvait à suivre le jeune vendeur sans dire un mot.

Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de son courage lorsqu'il était descendu de voiture avec l'intention de s'excuser. Alors, quand le blond l'avait coupé pour déclarer qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, Harry n'avait tout simplement rien trouvé à répliquer à ça.

Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Drago si on en jugeait par le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il avait ensuite pris la direction de son domicile, Harry sur ses talons.

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour arriver à bon port. La maison se trouvait un peu en retrait, sur un terrain à l'arrière du magasin.

Entourée de quelques arbres, à l'écart des bruits de la rue, l'endroit était paisible et agréable.

Drago remonta vivement l'allée, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que le brun le suivait toujours.

Il ouvrit bientôt la porte d'entrée et se poussa pour laisser Harry entrer en premier.

Malgré son appréhension grandissante, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité.

La maison semblait immense et très lumineuse. Un grand escalier en bois, à quelques mètres devant eux, menait à l'étage tandis que de grandes ouvertures permettaient d'accéder à d'autres pièces sur leur droite ainsi que sur la gauche.

\- Je peux prendre ton manteau?

Harry sursauta.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait complètement oublié le blond.

D'un geste nerveux, il retira le vêtement et le lui tendit.

Il tressaillit une nouvelle fois lorsque le blond posa une main sur son bras.

\- Détends-toi, chuchota ce dernier.

Harry hocha la tête, sans grande conviction.

Se détendre. Ben voyons!

Et comment était-il censé se détendre exactement? Il se retrouvait précisément dans la situation qu'il avait redoutée ces deux derniers jours et tous ses muscles semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se décontracter. Alors que devait-il faire pour se détendre? Il était marrant le blondinet!

Mais le blondinet en question vint rapidement à son secours.

D'une brusque poussée, Harry se retrouva plaqué sur la porte d'entrée verrouillée, des lèvres chaudes venant à la rencontre des siennes.

Tout comme dans le bureau quelques jours plus tôt, les mains de Drago se posèrent sagement sur ses hanches et Harry sentit un violent frisson le parcourir.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, ça lui avait manqué.

Brusquement oublieux de son stress, il répondit passionnément au baiser, ses propres mains allant se perdre dans la chevelure blonde.

Drago ne put retenir un gémissement face à la fougue de son partenaire.

Il l'avait su, dés la première fois qu'il avait passé les portes de son magasin avec son frère, que ce beau jeune homme ne serait pas seulement un simple client comme un autre.

Il avait été trop attirant, trop tentant, dés le premier regard.

Et, au fil des conversations, le blond avait entrevu les prémices d'une relation passionnée.

Mais il devait bien avouer qu'Harry arrivait à le surprendre agréablement malgré toutes ses attentes.

Le baiser dura un long moment. Et Drago aurait certainement continué si le manque d'air ne s'était pas fait ressentir.

Se retirant à contre cœur de la bouche de son futur amant, il plongea sur le cou à sa portée, embrassant et mordillant la peau tendre.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement pour qu'Harry se mette à gémir.

Inconsciemment, il pencha la tête sur le côté donnant un meilleur accès à Drago et ses mains, toujours perdues dans les cheveux blonds, se mirent à les caresser comme pour l'encourager.

Caché dans son cou, les lèvres posées sur la peau sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago.

Les craintes d'Harry semblaient n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Après un dernier mordillement qui acheva de rendre la peau d'un beau rouge vif, au grand plaisir du blond, ce dernier se recula et son regard se posa sur le visage d'Harry.

Les paupières fermées, il semblait avoir un peu de mal à garder les pieds sur terre.

Les yeux verts apparurent bientôt, enfiévrés et brumeux. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

\- Et si on allait dans la chambre? demanda ce dernier d'une voix basse. Ce sera plus confortable que la porte.

Le brun se contenta de le fixer, dans l'attente.

Lui attrapant la main, Drago s'élança dans l'escalier et l'amena dans une des nombreuses pièces de la maison.

Ils franchirent le seuil et Harry regarda de nouveau autour de lui tandis que le blond refermait le battant derrière eux.

Tandis que le brun fixait avec émerveillement le plafond entièrement couvert d'une peinture digne d'une grand maître, Drago se glissa dans son dos.

D'un geste doux, il enserra la taille du brun et colla sa chute de rein contre ses propres hanches.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau dans son cou en chuchotant:

\- Tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de la décoration plus tard mon beau. Pour l'instant, j'ai une autre activité à te proposer.

Et il mordit gentiment dans la peau à sa portée alors que son bassin se frottait contre le jean devant lui.

Ses mains se mirent également en mouvement et, avec lenteur, s'occupèrent d'ouvrir le pantalon encombrant.

Les yeux à nouveau fermés, Harry haleta.

Dans l'immédiat, il était dans l'incapacité de dire ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

La langue et les lèvres de Drago faisaient des merveilles sur la peau réceptive de son cou, sans parler de ses dents!

Harry n'avait jamais été mordu auparavant et il devait bien avouer qu'il le regrettait maintenant. Les légers mordillements étaient juste à la limite d'être douloureux mais cela semblait remuer quelque chose en lui, son ventre se tordant agréablement.

Il était également parfaitement conscient de l'érection du blond qui se frottait lascivement contre l'arrière de son jean. Cela aussi était une nouvelle expérience et il devait se faire violence pour retenir le gémissement qui voulait franchir ses lèvres devant les frissons d'anticipation que cela provoquait chez lui.

Et il ne fallait pas oublier les mains qui se trouvaient actuellement occupées à passer la barrière de son jean pour plonger dans son boxer à la rencontre de son érection sensible.

L'esprit brusquement en déroute, Harry poussa un gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le son se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre et Drago sentit un intense frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer entendre ce bruit!

Prenant leur temps, les mains explorèrent la peau à leur portée, effleurèrent la base du sexe pour remonter lentement, s'arrêtèrent arriver en haut pour en masser l'extrémité...

L'arrière de la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago, Harry ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

A vrai dire, il ne les entendait même pas, trop pris dans ses sensations.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsque l'une des mains du blond descendit pour se perdre entre ses jambes tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de son érection pour monter puis redescendre en douceur.

De leur propre chef, les hanches du brun ondulèrent.

Ce que lui faisait le blond était délicieux mais il avait besoin de plus.

A travers son esprit brumeux lui parvint le halètement de plaisir qui échappa à Drago. Sans même y réfléchir, Harry réitéra son geste et le même son se fit entendre, provoquant un léger sourire chez le brun.

Il était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire réagir son partenaire.

Son bassin se mit en mouvement sans s'arrêter et il sentit la respiration du blond s'accélérer.

Le souffle chaud brûla la peau fine de sa gorge pendant un instant.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Les mains cajoleuses se retirèrent brusquement et Drago s'écarta.

Harry poussa aussitôt un cri de protestation. Il se retourna, sourcils froncés et le blond se jeta sur lui.

Des lèvres le bâillonnèrent de la plus délicieuse des manières et des mains chaudes se posèrent sur le bas de son dos pour descendre rapidement sur ses fesses. Elles continuèrent leur course sur ses cuisses et le soulevèrent habilement, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago.

Trop occupé à répondre au baiser, il ne se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient déplacés dans la pièce que lorsque le blond le posa délicatement sur le matelas du lit.

Le ventre d'Harry se contracta agréablement tandis que le corps de Drago venait recouvrir le sien, l'obligeant à écarter les cuisses pour permettre au blond de s'installer entre elles.

Le baiser reprit aussitôt et Harry noua ses jambes sous les fesses de son partenaire, collant étroitement leurs bassins ensemble, ondulant.

Avec un grognement de plaisir, Drago se redressa légèrement et attaqua de nouveau la gorge offerte alors que ses mains s'occupaient d'ouvrir la chemise qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans son exploration.

Il écarta doucement le vêtement et ses lèvres partirent immédiatement à la découverte de cette peau nouvelle.

Du bout de la langue, il redessina tout le torse: il descendit d'abord de la gorge au nombril puis refit le chemin inverse pour s'arrêter sur chaque téton où il prit tout son temps pour lécher et mordiller.

Si Harry avait pu s'entendre, il aurait certainement été impressionné par toute la panoplie de sons qu'il était capable d'émettre.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du gémissement qu'il poussa lorsque le blond repartit explorer son ventre et que des mains descendirent son pantalon et son sous vêtement le long de ses jambes pour stopper à mi cuisses.

Des doigts joueurs remontèrent lentement, caressant la peau, frôlèrent l'entre-jambe sans s'y attarder.

Harry poussa un gémissement de frustration et remua des hanches dans l'espoir de faire comprendre au blond ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Deux mains fermes vinrent immédiatement plaquer son bassin sur le lit, empêchant tout mouvement et le brun grogna face à cette constatation.

Un rire amusé résonna dans la chambre.

Agacé, Harry releva la tête et fusilla le blond du regard.

Franchement, Drago ne pouvait pas passer à la vitesse supérieure plutôt que de se payer sa tronche!

Il était frustré lui!

\- Tellement impatient! commenta le blond d'une voix grave.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit ses activités.

Sa bouche alla à la rencontre de la dure excitation de son partenaire et lentement, il se fit un devoir de lui prêter une attention toute particulière.

Toute idée de rébellion envolée, Harry retomba sur le matelas et hurla de plaisir.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Vous n'avez pas trop envie de me tuer? **_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Que se passe-t-il lorsque votre ordinateur tombe en panne et que vous n'avez pas sauvegarder les chapitres de vos fanfictions?_

_Et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à tout réécrire!_

_C'est génial, vraiment!_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez le temps que j'ai mis pour refaire ce chapitre mais je fais au mieux et au plus vite. C'est vraiment frustrant ce bazar!_

_Je vais également me pencher au plus tôt sur le prochain chapitre de "Maison Close", qui arrivera également au plus vite._

_Merci à tous de suivre mes fanfictions et à bientôt!_

_HarryPattenrond._

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept**_

Harry n'avait plus la moindre notion de temps.

Combien de minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de la chambre de Drago?

Mystère!

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il était prêt à rester dans cette pièce pendant des jours du moment que le blond ne s'arrêtait pas!

La langue de Drago remonta lentement le long de son érection sensible, les lèvres se joignant à la partie lorsqu'elle atteignit l'extrémité.

Totalement alangui sur le lit, les yeux clos, Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Le blond semblait mettre un point d'honneur à tester ses limites.

Il avait d'abord commencer par prendre son membre entièrement dans sa bouche, le suçant avec application et dévotion. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au brun pour être au bord de la jouissance.

Mais Drago avait brusquement ralenti la cadence, à la grande frustration de son partenaire.

Pendant un long moment, seul le bout de sa langue avait caressé la peau sensible.

Mécontent, Harry avait tenté de bouger mais le blond l'avait immédiatement stoppé en plaquant fermement ses hanches sur le matelas.

Puis il avait de nouveau plongé sur son érection et les cris du brun avaient rempli la pièce, une énième fois.

Pour ralentir quelques minutes plus tard.

Avec un grognement, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Il allait lui en mettre une s'il continuait comme ça!

Se redressant sur ses coudes, le brun fixa son partenaire d'un regard noir.

Un violent frisson le parcourut malgré lui lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la vision du blond occupé à lécher le bout de son érection.

Sans arrêter son activité, le regard de Drago plongea dans le sien.

Ce simple fait provoqua une vague de plaisir qui parcourut son épiderme, le faisant haleter.

Instinctivement, ses jambes voulurent s'écarter mais son pantalon empêcha le mouvement.

Plus frustré que jamais, ses dernières barrières cédèrent.

Harry se jeta sur Drago.

A ce moment-là, la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était qu'il avait besoin de jouir, maintenant.

Le brusque mouvement pris le blond totalement au dépourvu.

Alors qu'il était plaisamment occupé entre les jambes de son partenaire, le brun s'était soudain redressé. Deux mains se perdirent aussitôt dans ses cheveux tandis qu'Harry écrasait violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Appuyé sur le bord du lit, Drago perdit l'équilibre.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, fort heureusement recouvert d'un épais tapis qui amorti sa chute.

Il n'eut néanmoins nullement le temps de se questionner plus, qu'un corps chaud venait doucement recouvrir le sien.

Les lèvres d'Harry percutèrent immédiatement les siennes et Drago gémit lorsque le bassin du brun se colla au sien.

Alors que le baiser se faisait ardent, il sentit des mains fébriles ouvrirent son pantalon et essayer de le lui retirer.

La soudaine fougue du brun provoqua un torrent de lave dans les reins de Drago. Il voulait plus? Très bien, il allait avoir plus!

D'un mouvement de hanches, le blond inversa leur position, plaquant Harry sur le sol.

Il se détacha brusquement de lui et retira rageusement son pantalon et sous-vêtement, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il entreprit ensuite de faire de même au brun.

Puis il lui écarta largement les cuisses et s'installa entre elles, leurs deux érections collées l'une à l'autre.

Son bassin se mit aussitôt en mouvement.

A travers les sensations de plaisir qui le parcouraient, Drago observa les réactions de son nouveau partenaire.

Les jambes outrageusement ouvertes, le brun exprimait bruyamment son contentement, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses avant-bras.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant ce tableau.

S'il ne se retenait pas, il pourrait jouir rien qu'en le regardant prendre son pied.

Harry n'était pas loin non plus. Il le savait rien qu'aux sons sortant de sa magnifique bouche.

En franchissant la porte, le blond ne pensait plus qu'à s'enfoncer dans ce corps terriblement tentant.

Mais ce serait pour le prochain round. Ils étaient trop prêt de rendre les armes pour pouvoir faire les choses correctement.

Ce n'était néanmoins que partie remise. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Se redressant, Drago attrapa les poignets du brun, les plaqua au dessus de sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Il n'allait peut-être pas le pénétrer tout de suite mais il pouvait quand même le faire hurler.

Ses hanches accélèrent.

\- Drago! Cria le brun en réponse.

Le blond poussa un grognement de contentement.

\- Redis ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Le regard vert et brumeux du brun se fit interrogateur.

\- Mon prénom, souffla le blond. Redis-le.

\- Drago, gémit Harry.

L'érection du blond eut un soubresaut et il ferma les yeux de plaisir pendant quelques secondes.

-Oh oui! murmura-t-il.

Une bouche taquine vint à la rencontre de son oreille et se mit à lécher et mordiller la peau sensible.

Au delà du plaisir qu'il prenait, Harry était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait faire réagir Drago.

Lorsqu'il s'était imaginé cette scène, il s'était toujours dit qu'avec son absence d'expérience sexuelle avec un autre homme, il n'arriverait pas à faire prendre du plaisir au beau blond.

Il savait qu'il serait maladroit, empoté et hésitant. Et ce n'était pas très sexy.

Il semblait pourtant que cela ne déplaisait pas à Drago, bien au contraire. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que le simple fait de dire son prénom pourrait le faire gémir comme cela.

Grisé par cette emprise sur son partenaire, Harry se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Il adorait les frissons qu'il sentait parcourir la peau du blond et haleta lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Drago s'enfoncer dans ses poignets prisonniers.

Le blond replongea bientôt son regard dans le sien et Harry perdit aussitôt sa superbe.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à du mercure liquide.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi mon beau? demanda Drago d'une voix basse et caressante. D'accord, alors on va jouer!

D'un bond, Drago se releva et força Harry à faire de même.

Une fois debout, le blond se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et réclama fermement l'accès total à sa bouche.

Avec surprise, Harry sentit ses fesses percuter le bois brut d'un meuble.

Avant d'avoir pu se poser la moindre question, le brun se sentit soulever et poser sur la matière chaude, un beau blond en érection entre les cuisses.

Les mains tenant fermement les hanches du brun en place, Drago écrasa son pénis contre celui d'Harry et reprit ses frictions.

Mais cette fois, il ne se retint nullement.

Ses mouvements étaient brutaux, fait pour donner un maximum de plaisir en peu de temps.

Il voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens, le voir incapable d'émettre d'autres sons que ses cris de jouissance.

Le sourire du blond devint éclatant lorsque ses attentes furent comblées.

Il sentait les cuisses du brun, fermement nouées autour de son bassin, tressautaient nerveusement.

Son érection, dure, suintait abondamment.

Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

\- Regarde-moi!

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent aussitôt et s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Drago.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta le blond, je veux voir ton regard lorsque tu jouiras!

Se fixant intensément, leurs hanches accélérèrent au maximum.

Le vert des yeux d'Harry se voila brusquement et son hurlement se répercuta dans toute la maison.

Drago fut incapable de retenir sa jouissance tandis qu'il sentait le sperme d'Harry se répandre sur son t-shirt.

Gémissant à s'en casser les cordes vocales, il regarda avec satisfaction son plaisir se mêler à celui du brun.

La respiration hachée et les jambes en coton, il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps à moitié vêtu de son presque amant, étalé sur le bois de son bureau.

Il détailla les cheveux noirs en bataille, le visage rougi et l'expression satisfaite, les yeux clos et la respiration précipitée qui soulevait la poitrine et le ventre humides de traînées de spermes. Et enfin les jambes toujours écartées et le sexe suintant qui se calmait peu à peu.

Drago ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son membre vibrer à nouveau alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre son pied.

Le brun lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effets!

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir pris un tel plaisir en faisant si peu de choses.

La suite promettait!

D'une main, le blond effleura la peau douce du ventre à sa portée.

Il espérait qu'Harry serait rapidement partant pour approfondir leurs ébats.

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre Huit**_

Le meuble sur lequel il était affalé n'était pas confortable, il fallait bien le dire.

Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était sans importance.

Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient peu à peu, sa respiration aussi mais surtout, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi comblé ...sexuellement parlant.

Son érection se calmait progressivement pourtant sa peau frissonnait encore du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre.

Harry rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer doucement son épiderme.

Drago était toujours entre ses jambes, le dévorant du regard, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Les yeux du brun descendirent avec lenteur et stoppèrent sur les longues traînées blanchâtres sur le t-shirt du blond.

Devant cette preuve flagrante de leur ébat, les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent d'un beau rouge soutenu.

Nom de...! Il l'avait fait! Il avait laissé Draco le toucher! Pire! Il lui avait lui-même sauté dessus!

Avec un soupir, Harry laissa sa tête retombée en arrière. Eh bien, adieu les belles illusions qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui-même et sur son self-control!

\- Quel soupir! s'exclama le blond. Tu ne regrettes pas?

Harry releva les yeux vers le visage soudain inquiet du blond. Un sourire apparut bientôt sur le sien.

\- Non, répondit-il sincèrement, je ne regrette pas du tout.

Suivant son instinct, le brun se redressa, glissa sa main dans les doux cheveux blonds de son partenaire et alla caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

Non, il ne regrettait pas, pas le moins du monde!

Un soupir, qui semblait être de soulagement, échappa à Drago tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un frisson parcourut l'épiderme du brun et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Quoi que très agréable, Harry mit fin à leur activité.

L'excitation du moment précédent passée, le froid semblait vouloir reprendre ses droits.

Légèrement rougissant, le brun demanda:

\- Je pourrai prendre une douche?

Sa peau était humide de sueur et il sentait avec gêne un liquide poisseux, très identifiable, couler lentement le long de son ventre.

S'écartant lentement, Drago lui indiqua le chemin de la salle de bain et Harry s'y rendit aussitôt.

Alors que le bruit de l'eau qui coule se faisait entendre à travers la porte fermée, Drago hésita.

S'il s'écoutait, il entrerait à son tour dans la pièce carrelée, rejoindrait Harry sous le jet d'eau chaude et se ferait un plaisir d'approfondir les choses entre eux.

Un violent frisson le parcourut à nouveau à cette pensée.

Doucement, se calma-t-il. Le brun était encore novice dans ce qui était des relations homosexuelles. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire peur en lui sautant dessus à la moindre occasion. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Secouant la tête, Drago se remit les idées en place, tout du moins pour l'instant.

Le visage levé vers le jet d'eau, Harry savourait la chaleur qui réchauffait son corps.

Il se lava rapidement, faisant disparaître les traces compromettantes et détendit ses muscles.

S'il s'était autant précipité dans la salle d'eau, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du froid. C'était également parce que le regard que Drago posait sur lui était éloquent.

Il n'était pas rassasié. Il voulait plus, bien plus de lui.

De leur propre chef, les muscles d'Harry se crispèrent de nouveau.

Son comportement donnait l'impression que le brun était terrifié à la perspective de se qui allait inévitablement se passer lorsqu'il refranchirait cette porte mais ce n'était pourtant pas la vérité.

Au grand dam d'Harry, la réalité était qu'il frissonnait déjà d'envie et d'anticipation.

Le sexe était une chose que le brun avait toujours apprécié, sans spécialement courir après.

Mais il fallait croire que sa rencontre avec Drago avait brusquement changé son point de vue sur la question.

Harry souffla un bon coup pour se redonner du courage et sortit rapidement de la pièce, une grande serviette de bain fermement attachée autour des hanches.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le blond, assis sagement sur le bord de son lit.

Un long peignoir d'un blanc parfait couvrait à présent Drago et une pile de vêtements se trouvait à ses côtés.

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard du blond détailla le corps peu vêtu devant lui et Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur le parcourir devant cette inspection flagrante.

Puis, avec un sourire, Drago s'exclama:

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais remettre tes propres vêtements ou pas donc cela sont à ta disposition.

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur le linge plié avant de revenir sur Drago qui enchaîna:

\- Je vais préparer à manger. Tu as faim?

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Harry hocha simplement la tête.

\- La salle à manger se trouve en bas. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre lorsque tu te seras changé.

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago se leva et traversa la pièce pour sortir, non sans effleurer le bras du brun au passage.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée quelques minutes plus tard, habillé des habits impeccable du blond, ce dernier ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire d'éclairer son visage.

C'était bête mais le simple fait de voir qu'Harry avait préféré mettre ses vêtements plutôt que ses propres habits le mettait dans un état d'euphorie.

Le repas commença rapidement et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent face à face dans un silence paisible.

Drago essayait de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ce qu'il était en train de manger.

Il avait faim, c'était indéniable mais son esprit ne voulait se focaliser que sur une seule chose: la personne assise devant lui.

Laissant de côté son repas, il leva les yeux vers Harry.

Sagement attablé, le brun avait le regard fixé sur son assiette, avalant tranquillement sa nourriture.

Mais le simple fait de le voir porter sa fourchette à sa bouche semblait être hautement érotique pour le pauvre esprit surchauffé du blond.

Un halètement lui échappa faisant lever les yeux d'Harry vers lui.

Aussitôt, le brun stoppa tout mouvement.

Drago avait parfaitement conscience que son regard devait en dire long sur les pensées qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant.

Il avait voulu laisser du répit au brun mais malgré toute sa volonté, il n'y arrivait pas.

Avec lenteur, Harry reposa ses couverts, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir le désir de son vis-à-vis.

Son regard le lui hurlait!

Pourtant, le blond ne bougeait pas. Ses mains agrippaient même le bord de la table, ses jointures blanchissant sous l'effort. Il se retenait clairement de lui sauter dessus.

Inexplicablement, Harry se sentit rassuré par ce constat. Drago semblait avoir envie de lui de manière quasi incontrôlable et pourtant, il tentait de se maîtriser. Comme s'il essayait de faire bonne impression, comme si l'avis qu'Harry avait de lui était important.

Avec un sourire, le brun se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le bord de la table prés du blond, le regard de ce dernier le brûlant. D'un geste lent, il caressa le dos d'une de ses mains crispées.

\- Tu trembles, constata-t-il en murmurant.

Drago avala sa salive avant de répondre.

\- C'est rien, je vais bien.

\- Tu es sur? Je peux peut-être t'aider à régler le problème.

Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu'un torrent de lave parcourait ses veines.

Harry était-il suicidaire? Qu'il lui sorte une phrase pareille alors qu'il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus n'allait vraiment pas l'aider à se contrôler!

Mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait à faire après tout?

Rouvrant les yeux, le blond détailla son partenaire et le sourire sur le visage du brun ne lui échappa pas.

Ah! Mais alors, pourquoi se retenait-il si en fait, le brun n'attendait que ça?

Lentement, Drago se mit debout et plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude.

\- Tu es volontaire pour m'aider? demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Harry hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Volontaire jusqu'à quel point?

Autant clarifier les choses tout de suite. Si le brun ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout, autant qu'il le sache maintenant.

Pendant une seconde, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis répondit:

\- Jusqu'où tu voudras bien m'emmener.

Drago mit un petit instant à se remettre.

Attendez là! Il lui donnait carte blanche! Pour lui faire ce qu'il voulait!

Le souffle du blond semblait brusquement saccadé.

Son sourire atteignit ses oreilles lorsqu'il réalisa que ça y est, il allait enfin pouvoir laisser libre court à ses envies.

Le jeune homme devant lui, qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des jours et des jours, s'offrait à lui sur un plateau.

Il n'avait plus qu'à déguster...

* * *

Je sais, je sais!

Encore beaucoup de retard et plus que d'habitude même!

Que voulez-vous! J'aime me faire désirer! Et Harry aussi visiblement!

Zibb à tous!

HarryPattenrond


End file.
